This invention relates to a labeling machine for labeling containers. The terms "label" and "container" are used herein with the understanding that the invention is applicable to the application of segments of sheet or film material generally to articles other than containers, e.g. for decorative purposes.
In the labeling of containers, e.g. as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,386, it is common practice to draw a continuous length of label material from a roll of the same, to cut it into suitable lengths so as to form individual labels and to deposit each label on the cylindrical surface of a rotating vacuum drum. By cylindrical as used herein is meant the shape of a right circular cylinder. Each label is held in place on the surface of the vacuum drum by vacuum, adhesive is applied to each end of the label while it is on the vacuum drum and the label with adhesive so applied is advanced to a labeling station at which it meets a container. Thereafter the container with a label attached to it is caused to spin and wrap the label about itself. The label may be wrapped around the entire circumference of the container with its trailing end lapped over and adhesively secured to its leading end, or it may be applied to only a portion of the container, both ends being adhered directly to the container.
In such operations the drive for the container which causes it to spin is friction between the vacuum drum and the label and between the label and the container. This is disadvantageous because friction between the label and the drum and between the label and the container is variable and/or the label may not provide a sufficient friction to rotate the container at the proper speed.